


Victim

by SavvaSaam



Series: Dorohedoro Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Hallucinations, Recreational Drug Use, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: 1st OST Prompt: Victim.There was nothing but the darkness and never before had he loved nothingness so much.
Relationships: Haru/Kasukabe | Haze
Series: Dorohedoro Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Victim

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for an event organized at the dorohedoro discord server. I had to write a story inspired by the dorohedoro soundtrack 'Victim' . I suggest that you read this fic listening to the soundtrack "Victim".

_Na-na-na. Na-na-na~_

The Arabic tune was playing in the living room, taking Haze’s thoughts in some unexpected directions. Although he was sitting motionlessly, his head was swirling like crazy, colourful circles and oil stains slowly swimming in from of his eyes. The party of people dancing before him was now nothing more than an endless cesspool of snakes wriggling and swirling next to each other to the Arabic waltz rhythm. Haze felt like he was melting away with them.

 _Those mushrooms En sold me are some real shit_ , thought he getting lost in the tune.

_One two three one two three one two…_

A moment later Haze found himself on a colourful southern bazar, burning in a high scorching sun. He lifted his eyes and he saw an endless blue sky with a giant white circle illuminating it like a prjector. A man in front of him was playing on a flute and the melody was hypnotizing him. Haze was now a cobra, swinging from left to right, following the rhythm of that song. It was so pleasant, to not think of anything, just follow the rhythm and dissipate in that colourful matter, pulsating to the one-two-three motive.

His gaze drifted, falling on the bright carpets, the phantasmagoria of people turning into a stain of petrol in the water. Suddenly he realized that everyone was moving too fast, or maybe his snake brain was too small to register them. He was not fitting in there, he was not meant for this place and not this place wanted to kill the imposter. Lost in the sea of that people Haze found himself scared and overwhelmed. He needed to anchor himself, his body was trembling in cold sweat. The sun was burning him to the bones, his flesh covered by bubbles and ulcers.

Straining his eyes, he looked around. And in the sea of ornaments and bright skirts he desperately tried to hold on to that one black spot standing still in that colourful pool sucking him in. Haze could not tell what it was but suddenly he wished for nothing more, but that blackness to save him. His heart was beating in the overdrive and that was all too much. On an instinct the cobra leapt forward, a hand grasping the darkness.

The soft fabric stretched with his fingers. Haze tug it closer to him, burying his face in the black pool, desperate to get away from the sea of colours, but they still didn’t let go off him. Haze was shaking, pathetic whines escaping his throat as he gasped for air.

_Na-na-na… na-na-na…_

_When will this end_ , this sea of fabrics, and smells, it was pulling him back like a terrible beast, eager to drown him in the raging sea of chemicles.

Haze clenched the black hole like his only salvation.

And then as if a warm caring embrace shielded him from the evil chasing him, the song was shut off by another sound. The black void was speaking to him and it had the most beautiful voice. He could not tell apart the words but, he knew he could trust it.

And then the void took him and led him away from the bazar. The melody died down and the colours too. There was nothing but the darkness and never before had he loved nothingness so much. Happy tears were streaming down his face.

Finally his skin was washed down by the streams of cold night air. The sun disappeared as quickly as it rose in his dizziness. Haze’s wet face felt chilly and he gently touched it, but immediately took his burning hot fingers away. The bazar still held some control over his being, but he was safe now.

And then in the darkness he was able to tell apart a white face. And promptly the face spoke and Haze realized that it was the face of the void.

“Hey, are you feeling better now?”

Haze blinked at her and then nodded. His head was gradually clearing up, yet it was still different to keep himself together.

“Good. You scared me there, boy.” The darkness smiled, but there was something surreal about it. Haze could barely think, so he let it go. “I’m Haru, by the way.”

“Haze,” he said and his voice sounded dry like there was a desert in his throat.

“Nice to meet you, Haze.”

The blackness was breathtaking, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> When i listened to the ost and tred to get an idea for a fic i thought of a person experiencing hallucinations due to drug use. So i decided to write this fic in a modern au where haru and haze are college students and first meet at a party where haze takes some mushrooms and they hit him too hard. i have never tried any drugs so this is probably unrealistic.  
> follow me on twitter - https://twitter.com/savvasaam


End file.
